


Drunk

by werewolfe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Sad, Still bad at this, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfe/pseuds/werewolfe
Summary: This is everything he's ever wanted.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> also, i wrote this drunk. edited this drunk. posted this drunk. its generic & self-loathing & poorly titled. also sloppy & disorganized. enjoy.

Frank shoves him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

Gerard hits the wall and bounces right back, sloppy-drunk and giggly-high, falling into Frank and unintentionally pinning him against the door. Frank shrugs, or tries to, his shoulders barely twitching against Gerard's arms, all 'cool, this works', and Gerard drops his head to Frank's neck, face mushed into the skin, and mouths along his throat. Frank throws his head back, submitting, and closes his eyes.

The mood shifts, Gee's kisses more biting, his knee shoved into Frank's crotch. He ruts against him as much as he can under Gerard's solid, crushing weight, moaning quietly. They're fucked if anyone walks past. They're fucked anyway, in every sense of the word.

Gerard probably won't remember this tomorrow. Last time Frank saw him, through the crowd of equally-wasted punks at the party, he was drinking vodka straight outta the bottle. He wants to forget. Frank doesn't really blame him.

When Frank zones back in, Gee's clumsily shoving his pants down around his knees and reaching for Frank's cock. Frank moans, far too fucking loud, and lets him, and after a dozen or-so strokes he pushes out of Gee's grip and turns around, says "just fucking do it, Gee". Sometimes you have to give Gee incentive to take what he really wants, and Frank knows he wants this. Knows it fucking _intimately_.

Gee doesnt hesitate like he usually does, and it almost takes him by surprise when he feels wet fingers pushing inside him. He still pushes back, gasps, moans. He wants to touch himself so badly, but doesn't wanna come too quick. He almost never gets this... more than he wants to come, he wants it to last.

He opens his mouth to tell him to hurry the fuck up and fuck him already, but Gee's already on it, pulling his fingers out and fumbling with his belt. He spits on his palm, not bothering with a condom, slicking his cock and fucking into Frank.

Frank _moans_ , shoving his hips back and sinking his teeth into his knuckles. It fucking _burns_. The thought of sitting down across from his band, his friends, tomorrow makes him fuck back harder, and Gee's not holding back either, really _fucking_ him, too drunk, too high, to care.

Frank reaches back, scrapes his nails down Gee's side, digs them into his skin. He wants him to _see_. To _know_ what he does to Frank. Gee moans and shoves in deeper, hitting Frank's prostate, and they're so beyond quiet at this point and Frank doesn't fucking _care_.

"Fuck! Gee! There, that, again, _please_ ," he whines, squirming against the wood, rubbing himself off on it, and Gee tries to aim for that spot, hitting it dead on, for the most part. He's crying out, things like, harder, deeper, more, more, _more_ , mixed in with other words and pleas, he doesn't even know. He thinks he might be crying for real, face wet where it's pressed against the door. The door that's banging against the frame, the only thing between the party and his broken screams.

Gee's close, he can tell, so he shoves his hand down between himself and the door, grabs his cock and strokes it fast and rough, to the speed of Gee's thrusts. There's no rhythm to it though, no rhythm to anything they do, and Frank is drunk, so fucking _drunk_ , and he can't stop crying, can't stop yelling out, can't hold off any longer, and he comes. He comes and comes until he has nothing left, fucking spent, and Gerard's still fucking him, hard and irregular, hand in Frank's hair, pulling.

He shouts, whimpers, shoves in deep and holds it, and then Frank _feels_ it, his come, fucking _deep_ inside him and spilling out over his thighs. Gee stills and stays there, balls against Frank's ass, teeth marking Frank's shoulder, hands pulling on strands of hair and bruising his hips. Then he's pulling out and holding Frank's tear-stained cheeks in his hands, pressing kisses over his mouth and his nose, his eyelids, all over his face. He's telling him, saying it again, over and over against his skin. "I love you, love you... fuckin'. Love you, Frankie. Love you."

Frank wants to hold onto it, feel it, savour it... but these are the moments that kill him the most, and he feels himself go numb, even as the tears continue to fall. Frank kisses him, head swimming, eyes stinging, raw.

Eventually Gerard pulls back, comes to his senses a little, and turns away, pulling up his jeans, smoothing down his hair, his clothes. Frank moves to the side, out of his way, and Gerard catches his eye before he leaves, expression blank. He looks almost... sober.

Frank allows himself a moment of vulnerability, looking back, sincere and longing. "I love you, too." Gerard looks down, avoiding his gaze, and leaves.

Frank suddenly aches, all over, feeling used, jeans now pooling at his feet, eyes heavy. He closes them, and breathes, reminds himself who he is. He thinks of his girlfriend, his band, how great his life is. How he'd never dream of giving it up. This is everything he's ever wanted. Doubts himself once again and squashes it down.

He dresses, pulling his jeans over his wet ass, cleans up the mess he left behind, wipes his eyes, washes his face in the sink, and takes one last look at his pathetic expression, schooling it into something resembling someone happy and drunk, and he leaves the bathroom.

On his way out, he steps aside for some girl, probably waiting to piss. He doesn't dare look at her face as he walks away, downstairs, to where no one gives a fuck about anything.


End file.
